Complicaciones Asakura
by Alice Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: Hana está en un apuro. Es apuesto, exitoso, pero aún no está casado ¡Y necesita una mujer lo más pronto o su madre acabará con él! ¿A quién acudirá para salir de esta situación? Y más interesante aún... ¿Cuánto le va a costar? HALUMI.
1. Chapter 1

Hana lanzo un suspiro y se hecho para atrás en su silla. Trabajar no era lo suyo, pensó cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. A sus 26 años aún seguía bajo las ordenes de sus padres. No es que ellos controlaran su vida, pero para molestia de su madre, había heredado la misma pereza de Yoh.

La escuela nunca le había gustado. Desde pequeño se saltaba tantas clases como podía. En la universidad no había perdido ese habito. Aunque por lo menos asistía para encontrar una que otra chica linda. Debía agradecer a su madre por eso. La apariencia de ambos llamaba constantemente la atención y era una virtud a la que sabía muy bien como sacar provecho.

Sin embargo, jamás hubiera llegado a ocupar el puesto de director en su compañía de no haber sido por las insistencia y amenazas de la Itako. Luego del F.O.M. Anna Asakura había regresado con su esposo durante un tiempo para ponerlo en cintura. Y lo había logrado. Shamanes o no, ellos aún dependían del dinero, y a su madre aún le gustaban los lujos.

Después de tremenda aventura ahí se encontraba él, sentado detrás de un escritorio, trabajando como cualquier humano para poder subsistir. Estaba seguro que su tío Hao se reía de él desde su trono.

-Sr. Asakura-Hablo por el intercomunicador su secretaria.

-Dime Karin-Miro al techo sin mucho interés.

-Los reportes mensuales están listo. Puedo dejarlo en su escritorio-

-Adelante-Segundos después una mujer alta de cabello cabello castaño entró a su oficina. Vestía un vestido armado hasta las rodillas, un moño alto y tacones. Era muy bonita, aunque para el rubio no era más que una amiga.

-Aquí tiene-Con una sonrisa cortés se acercó a entregarle una carpeta-Recuerde que miércoles tiene una reunión importante con Akane Oyamada-

-Esa mocosa-Era la sobrina de Manta y actual líder de su línea de mercado turístico-Solo quiere tirarseme en cima para asfixiarme con sus brazos, ¿quién quiere verse con esa chica pulpo?-

-No diga eso, Sr. Asakura-Le reprendió Karin-Es importante que asista. Si Kyoyama-san no lo ve en la reunión...-

-¿Ah?-Se quedo unos momentos callado-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi madre va a estar ahí?!-Se levantó de manera tan brusca que casi hace caer la silla.

-Se rumora entre los pasillos. ¿Por qué cree que el personal está tan tenso?-Dejó escapar un suspiro-No sabemos cuando va a aparecer por aquí, pero sería natural que asistiera a la reunión anual-

Hana cayó de nuevo en su asiento. Por lo menos Akane no se iba a atrever a tocarlo frente a su madre. Ambos sabían lo celosa que era con los hombres de su familia y lo especial que se mostraba cada vez que percibía alguna mujer rodeándolo.

-Al menos...-Susurro para si mismo con resignación.

-¡Ejem!-Karin tosió con disimulo-Si no necesita algo más me retiro-

-De acuerdo nos vemos mañana-La despidió con la mano aún en trance por la noticia de volver a ver a su madre.

-Sr. Asakura no...-

-Basta, Karin. Nos conocemos desde la universidad. ¿Por qué me sigues llamando así? Incluso te invite a una cita una vez...-

-Y la arruino-Le sonrió recordando el momento-Pero no puede ser de otra forma, aquí es mi jefe y me siento más cómoda con ese trato-Cortesmente le explicó.

-Como sea-Hana desvío la mirada con un puchero. Para Karin seguía siendo el mismo joven infantil que era reportado por su profesores cada vez y cuando, y al que no le importaba nada la vida de los adultos. Le tenía bastante cariño y respeto. A pesar de todo él aún se sentía solo y ella era la única persona lo bastante cercana para notarlo.

-Sé que lo entiende-Mostró una sonrisa sincera-Como trataba de decirle hace un momento, no vendré a la oficina mañana ni en los próximos días. Estoy de vacaciones, ¿recuerda?-

-¡Arrrrrggg! ¡No puede ser! ¡Olvide contratar un secretaria de reemplazó!-

-Ya me encargue de eso. Mi asistente se hará cargo de todo y antes de que lo pregunte es bastante capaz-

-Ese no es el problema-Murmuro recordando a la exótica mujer que vivía acosándolo en cuanto podía y que no captaba el: "¡No eres mi tipo, bruja!" que le había gritado tantas veces como para perder la cuenta. Pero era la mejor amiga de Karin y a la vez, Karin era prácticamente su mejor amiga, la única que tenía. La quería lo suficiente como para soportar a esa odiosa chica.

-Solo será una semana. Le prometo que Toya y yo le traeremos un regalo-

-De acuerdo-Con una sonrisa amargada la dejó ir. Admiraba a Karin por ser una madre tan abnegada.

-Hasta pronto-Se despido Karin y salió cerrando la puerta.

Hana lanzó otro suspiro. ¿Por qué a él?

* * *

Apenas entró a su apartamento, se quito la ropa y la arrojo por todo el piso de camino a la ducha. Vivir solo tenia sus ventajas. Con un grito de júbilo abrió la puerta de su habitación pero...

-¡MAMÁ!-Se llevó las manos frente a él para tapar a su amigo. La gran y poderosa Anna Asakura lo miraba desde su armario con una ceja levantada.

La rubia había llegado al edificio bastante acomodado en el que vivía su hijo. Cuando el portero le prohibido subir porque Hana no estaba, lo había intimidado y luego de unos segundos, conseguido la llave con amenazas de borrarlo de la faz de la tierra si volvía a entrometerse en su camino.

Al llegar, no le sorprendió el desastre que encontró en la cocina, aunque por lo menos el resto de habitaciones estaban limpias. Así es, Anna se había tomado el atrevimiento de hurgar en cada rincón de lo que su hijo consideraba "hogar" y el último sitio al que había entrado era su habitación. No pudo evitar analizar cuidadosamente la ropa que usaba, era de abundante y de buena calidad, lo que significaba que le iba bastante bien en su vida.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado como idiota?-Lo recorrió con la mirada-¿Y por qué estás desnudo? ¿Trajiste a alguna mujer?-

-No... NO.. NO MAMÁ-Hana estaba rojo de los pies a la cabeza. Estar totalmente expuesto frente a la mirada calculadora de Anna era una situación que añadiría como referencia a sus futuras pesadillas.

-Que decepción-Dejo escapar un suspiro y se sentó en la cama cruzando la piernas-Eres un adulto, ¿cuándo piensas asentar cabeza y formar una familia? Es tu deber como un Asakura dejar descendencia-

-Ese no es tu asunto, mamá. ¡¿Y por qué tenemos que tener esta conversación ahora?!-

-Callate, Hana. No te entrene para ser tan insolente. Incluso el idiota de tu padre pudo conseguirlo antes que tú-

-Con una esposa como tú, como negarse-Respondió sarcásticamente entre dientes.

-Estoy hablando en serio Hana. Quiero que consigas una esposa, y quiero que lo hagas ya-

-¿Solo para eso viniste hasta aquí? -Preguntó con una mueca-¡No te he visto en dos años y ahora solo te apareces para gritarme que consiga una mujer!-

-Déjate de sentimentalismo-Anna se puso de pie-Quiero conocer a la futura esposa de mi hijo en tres días, ¿me oíste?-

-Que ridículo, ¿quién querría...AUCH! MAMÁ, NO!-Con un jalón de orejas lo había interrumpido.

-Si no es fuerte, al menos que tenga dinero o yo misma me encargare de reducir tus posibilidades-Lo soltó con brusquedad-He visto como te mira la sobrina de Manta.

-No... No te atreverías-Susurro con terror. Al ver que ella parecía indiferente, olvido cubrir sus partes para agitar las manos en protesta-¡Pero mamá! ¿Qué hay de nuestra tradición? ¡Somos shamanes, no puedes casarme con cualquiera!

-Puedo. Y puedo cortarte también a tu amiguito si no te cubres ahora mismo!-Terminó alzando la voz. Hana se llevó apresuradamente las manos de vuelta _**ahí.**_

Con un resoplido Anna se dio media vuelta.

-Tres días, Hana. ¡Tres!-Antes de salir giro la cabeza en su dirección-¿Qué hay de las galletas que te envié?-

-Si me las comí, estaban ricas-Contesto con un puchero.

-Bien-Y con eso salió del apartamento de su hijo, sin dejar de sonreír ni pensar en lo infantil que seguía siendo su bebé.

* * *

¡Maldita vida! ¿Por qué a él? Estaba a mitad del segundo día que le había impuesto su mamá y aún no tenía idea de que hacer. Veía su final tan cerca... Quizás deba llamar a Yohane y pedirle que hiciera una lista de lo que quería que dijera en su funeral COMO POR EJEMPLO LO MUCHO QUE ODIABA A TODOS.

-Hana-kun-El sexy reemplazo de su secretaria entro agitando las caderas más de lo normal-Su almuerzo ha llegado. Parece... Un buen filete-Con una mirada le transmitió sus intenciones.

-Largo de aquí Kiara. No conseguirás nada de mi ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca-Con gesto de desprecio la despacho.

-Sigue mintiéndote-Con un movimiento de cabello dio media vuelta y salió.

¡Que mujer para más odiosa! ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. En las palabras que Yohane diría en su funeral... ¡Un momento! ¡YOHANE! Su primo aún tenía contacto con las mujeres que habían participado en el F.O.M. ¡Quizás pudiera contactar con alguna de ellas y salvarse! No eran muy bonitas... Pero eran fuertes, y a su madre le bastaría hasta que, después del tiempo adecuado, logrará fingir su muerte y huir a una tierra lejana lejos de ellas.

Con excitación descolgó el teléfono y se dispuso a marcar. Impaciente, golpeaba la mesa con los dedos, hasta que del otro lado, la voz agitada de su primo le respondió.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién...-

-¡CÁLLATE Y ESCÚCHAME!-Gritó casi dejando sordo a la persona al otro lado-MI MADRE HA VUELTO, NECESITO UNA ESPOSA, ¡VOY A MORIR!-

-¿Eeeeh?-Después de unos segundo de aturdimiento, Yohane habló-¿Hana-kun?-

-Si idiota, soy yo-Contestó exasperado.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó con amabilidad al monstruo rubio. Mala idea.

-¡¿Qué acaso no acabas de oírme?! ¡Necesito una mujer, YA!-

-¿Pero como puedo ayudarte con eso, Hana? No conozco muchas chicas-

-En el F.O.M, eras amigos de todas ellas-Su frustración podía percibirse en la rapidez con la que hablaba.

-Todas ellas están casadas, ¿recuerdas? Fuiste a cada uno de los matrimonios-

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pe.. Pero eso cuándo paso?! ¡YO NO RECUERDO NADA!-

-Claro que no, imbécil-Otra voz se oyó por el teléfono-Lo único que hiciste fue beber y hacer el ridículo frente a todos-Y ahí estaba esa voz, la de esa horrenda, literalmente, mujer con la que se había casado Yohane hace cuatro años. A su favor podía decir que SI recordaba esa boda.

-¡Black Maiden!-Gritó con molestia-¡Aparta tu horrible voz del teléfono y pon a Yohanne!-

-No podrías ser más idiota ni aunque te lo propusieras-Le devolvió el grito-Yohane y to estamos ocupados, ¡no nos interrumpas cuando estamos haciendo cosas de pareja!-Un fuerte golpe se escuchó cuando colgó.

Hana estaba apunto de vomitar. ¿Cómo se atrevía Yohane a tocar a esa mujer? ¡Debía ser asqueroso! Pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse más por sus arcadas porque el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Esteee... Hana-kun, quizás si haya una solución-Ante la prometedoras palabras de Yohane puso atención-Hay alguien que está de regreso en Tokio o eso escuche. Sabes a quien me refiero-

-Un momento... No estarás hablando de...-

-Alumi-san-

* * *

Detrás de la puerta, Kiara escuchaba todo con atención. Así que una esposa... Bueno, su esperaba había dado frutos. Al fin había encontrado la manera de tener a Hana.

* * *

**¡HALUMI! ¡YEYYY!**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Le gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Debo dejar de escribir y dedicarme a cantar? ¿Quizás conseguir trabajo como una persona normal? xD

En fin, déjenme saberlo.

¡Nos leemos pronto! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Hana despertó sudando de su pesadilla. En el sueño su madre lo obligaba a caminar hacia el altar donde Alumi lo esperaba, encadenado. La rubia estaba de espaldas con su vestido blanco flotando con el viento, pero cuando al fin llegó a su lado, lo que encontró fue la cara de Akane con los labios sobresalidos para darle un beso. ¡Arg! ¡Asqueroso! Aunque aún así no habría sido tan malo. Excepto porque no vestía nada más que una corbata de moño y la gente apuntaba en su dirección, hacia abajo, mientras se reían.

Se descubrió con la sabana y miró a su amigo. ¡Hey! No estaba tan mal. Hana dormía desnudo desde que era niño. La ropa para él era un fastidio, ¿pero que no lo era? La única vez que se había dignado a colocarse algo para dormir fue en el F.O.M, cuando tuvo que compartir habitaciones... Además de la noche en que su prometida había sido gravemente herida y habían dormido juntos solo para que él pudiera cuidarla.

Como mal agüero de sus pensamientos, el teléfono sonó en ese momento. Lo descolgó dispuesto a matar al ser que había interrumpido su sueño, aunque ya estaba despierto... ¡Pero eso no quitaba que podía seguir dormido! Y que no le había gritado a nadie en horas.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme a esta hora? -El reloj de escritorio marcaba las 5:30 A.M.

-¿A quién llamas imbécil?-La cariñosa voz de su madre le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Mamá?-Volvió a mirar a la hora solo para confirmar que no se había confundido.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Conseguiste una mujer o no?-

-¿Qué?... Bueno... Es que... Yo...-No podía formular una idea en su cabeza.

-Ya veo. Llamaré a Manta-

-¡NO, MAMÁ!-Hana se sentó de golpe en la cama-Tengo a alguien en mente, lo prometo-

-Mmm...-La itako pareció pensarlo mientras su hijo sudaba gotas de terror-De acuerdo. Tienes hasta las ocho-Su hijo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, hasta que pareció recordar algo.

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Que ocurre?-

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-Preguntó con curiosidad. Por lo general su mamá disfrutaba bastante el descansar.

-Nada que te importe-El rubio escuchó la voz de su padre llamando a su madre con un tono... ¿meloso?.

-¡KYAAAAA!-Gritó asqueado-No me digas que...-Pero no terminó de hablar porque Anna ya había colgado el teléfono.

* * *

Tembló al recordar ese momento. No quería revivir aquellos traumaticos momentos de su niñez cuando había escuchado a sus padres en la habitación de a lado haciendo... ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Recordó lo que le había dicho el psicólogo. "Piensa en vaqueros, piensa en vaqueros."

Con un suspiro aflojó el volante que no había notado que estaba apretando. Afuera varios niños lo observaban extrañados y algunos padres se colocaban el móvil al oído sospechosamente... Recordó de nuevo al psicólogo: "La gente que ve a otros hablando solo piensan que están locos".

-¡Pero yo no soy ningún loco y además él estaba muerto!-Gritó al darse cuenta de la ironía. Pero no era el momento para salirse del tema. Existía un solo motivo para que estuviera en ese lugar y ese motivo acaba de salir por la puerta.

Alumi Niumbirch vestía un jean ajustado, una blusa bastante tradicional y una chaqueta. Sus botas blancas no habían cambiado en nada. Llevaba el cabello suelto y más largo. Y debía admitir. No era para nada plana.

Era la tarde del tercer día. Sus opciones se habían agotado, o mejor dicho, jamás habían existo. Bien decían que siempre se retorna a lo que se deja. Y para muestra su caso, después de más de 10 años volvería a ver a la chica que desecho de su vida cuando era joven. "Y bastante estúpido".

Debió haber sentido su presencia, porque ella clavo la mirada en él a través del parabrisas. Aquellos ojos azules que no había visto en en años parecían estar leyendo sus pensamientos. Era el momento de la verdad y ambos parecían saberlo.

Tratando de aflojar la tensión en sus músculos, abrió la puerta del auto, mientras ella caminaba hasta quedar a medio metro frente a él. De acuerdo. También estaba más alta, y en cierta manera eso lo intimidaba más.

-Bien-Habló tratando de parecer casual-Se que esto es extraño pero...-

-¡Hanaaaaa!-Se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo apretado-Sabía que volverías a mi tarde o temprano, ¿estás listo para rogar?-Le mostró una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qu.. Qué?-Imposible, entonces ella si había leído sus pensamientos-¡Suéltame ya!-Se safo de los brazos de la californiana.

-Tan dulce como siempre-Rodó los ojos-Solo estaba bromeando-

-Sigues siendo la misma mocosa engreída-La insultó molesto-¿Tengo una reputación sabes? ¿Qué dirá la gente si te ve guindado de mi?-

-Que tienes demasiada suerte-Se agito el cabello-O que la tenías...-Le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio.

Hana sabía que esto iba a ser bastante difícil. Luego del F.O.M ellos habían peleado y en un momento de mucha furia el le había gritado que no la necesitaba más. Aunque ella lo negará luego, pudo ver los ojos de Alumi cristalizándose por unos segundos. Fue bastante rápido, porque enseguida ella había retomado la compostura y lo había desechado como si fuera lo más insignificante del planeta.

"¿Pensaste que realmente estaba haciendo esto por ti? Tengo mi deseo, el resto no es importante para mi."

Y al día siguiente ella estaba besándose con otro chico, mirándolo como si no fuera más que un molesto niño. Días después, había desaparecido.

¡Como sea! Apartó la molestia que sentía al revivir ese recuerdo. Habían pasado trece años, ya debería haberlo superado. No podía creer lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Alumi. Adoptó una pose bastante seria. Era obvio quien era el maduro aquí.

-Olvídalo. ¿Tienes tiempo para tomar algo?-Ante la pregunta Alumi levantó una ceja.

-¿Cómo qué?-

* * *

-Baja los pies de mi auto-

-No-

-¡Que los bajes te digo!-Hana estaba harto. En menos de cinco minutos había recordado lo extremadamente fastidiosa que era su ex-prometida.

Alumi le dirigió una sonrisa de lo más simpática mientras lo ignoraba.

-¡Arrrgg! ¡Juró por Hao que si ensucias el tapiz con tus zapatos de clase baja la pagarás muy caro!-

-Cuida tu lenguaje. Son botas de cuero original fabricada por los apaches. Un trabajo así no puede costar menos de mil dólares-

-¡Eso no es más que otra estafa!-

Hana estaciono con molestia su auto. Había conducido por las calles de Fumbari hasta aparcar cerca del río donde solía ir con sus amigos cuando era más joven.

-Te invite a tomar algo, ¡no a alimentar a tus parásitos!-Le recordó cuando ella abrió la bolsa de papel para tomar una hamburguesa.

-No digas tonterías-Le extendió la otra-¿Qué hacías afuera de la escuela donde trabajo?-

-¿Trabajas?-Preguntó con incredulidad.

-Soy profesora de danza-

-¡Pffff!-Hana se aguanto la risa-¿Tú? ¿Bailando? Si cuando te mueves no tienes ninguna gracia-La rubia lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Eres tan imbécil-

De acuerdo, esto no estaba yendo como esperaba, pensó Hana. La mujer a su lado tenia una carácter bastante especial y si la hacia enojar demasiado perdería toda posibilidad de que ella lo ayudará.

-¿Y bien?-Le insistió la rubia.

-¿Ah? Bien... Bueno-Trató de explicarse. No tenía idea que como pedirle matrimonio. Una mirada a esos malévolos ojos le dejó bien en claro que no podía hacerlo sin sufrir una gran humillación en el transcurso. ¡Demonios! Debió haber planeado la situación mejor.

-Eeeh...-Pensó por un momento-Mamá Anna quiere que vayas a cenar esta noche-Si, eso estaba bien para comenzar.

-¿Mi maestra?-Preguntó con desconfianza-¿Y con que motivo?-Otro problema más. No podía decirle que los estaba obligando a comprometerse de nuevo, porque que quede claro, era su madre la que lo orillaba a eso. Al menos por ahora, necesitaba convencer a la rubia de que asistiera a la pensión. Una vez enfrente de sus padres no podría negarse.

-Asuntos importantes de la familia-Minorizo él. Alumi lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados por algunos segundos que para él fueron eternos, pero luego accedió.

-Si es una orden, debo cumplirla. Supongo-Desvió la mirada hacia el lento caudal del río-¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no? Justo ayer eramos unos niños jugando ahí-Su voz expresó cierta melancolía.

-Alumi...-La llamó intrigado por el tono de su voz.

-Ya que estás aquí, conduce hasta mi casa-Le ordenó volviendo colocar la piernas en cima del capote.

-¡Como te odio!-

* * *

Hana regresó a su trabajo. Las horas siguientes hasta la noche se las pasó en las nubes. Sabía que engañar a ambas itako podría salirle bastante caro. Pero no tenía otra salida. Desviando la cabeza hacia el escritorio de su secretaria pensó en Karin. Ella era amable y educada. Una mujer perfecta. Pero no era shaman ni poseía dinero. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, él la hubiera elegido como la candidata ideal para su esposa. A pesar de que no sentía ni una pizca de amor por ella. No de ese tipo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era resignarse.

Trataría de que la cena fluyera lo más normal posible y si en algún momento se presentaban complicaciones, aplicaría el plan B.

-Eres mi última salida-Le habló a la pequeña caja que traía en las manos.

* * *

Alumi sabía que algo pasaba. Lo supo desde el momento en que Hana la recibió en la entrada. Había sido tan caballeroso, ofreciéndole el brazo para ingresar juntos. Y lo recalco aún más al ver la expresión de la segunda cuando apareció frente a ella y su esposo. No había pasado desapercibido para ninguno la mirada cómplice que Yoh y su mujer se lanzaron antes de saludarlos.

Ahora estaba sentada frente a la pareja Asakura, a lado de Hana. Frente a ella Anna la observaba en silencio, ¿y con aprobación?. Se miró a si misma tratando de encontrar el motivo. Había cambiado el atuendo informal de la tarde por algo más adecuado. Un vestido blanco largo de tirantes y una simple trenza como peinado. ¿Era su vestimenta lo suficientemente buena como para que su maestra le dedicara esa mirada de orgullo? Quien sabe. Esa mujer era bastante especial para todo.

-Veo que has entrado en razón Hana, aunque admito que dude de ti-Anna dejo el vaso sobre la mesa-Bienvenida de nuevo, Alumi-

-Se lo agradezco, Anna-sama-No entendía a que se refería su maestra pero no podía faltarle el respeto al ignorar sus palabras.

-Entiendo que debe ser complicado para ti. Pero esas cosas quedarán atrás luego de la boda-

-¿Boda?-Preguntó Alumi. Hana empezó a ponerse nervioso a su lado. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

-Ambos se han conocido por bastante tiempo, no hay porque retrasarlo más. De todas formas estaba destinado a ser así desde el principio-

-Felicidades, hijo-Yoh le sonrió a ambos con alegría-Formaras tu propia familia-

-¿Qué?-Una mirada al estúpido de su ex-prometido y lo supo todo.

-No te preocupes por los detalles, nos encargaremos de eso-Le interrumpió Anna.

-En realidad, yo…-

-¿Pero quién diría que serías tú a quien mi Hanita elegiría? Jijiji-Yoh intervino.

-No, es que…-

-Basta ya. La cena está servida-Anna cortó sus palabras. Pero Alumi adoptó la actitud más determinante que podía y se puso de pie.

-Anna-san, ¿nos disculpa un momento?-Sin esperar su respuesta se giro en dirección al patio. Ante la mirada suspicaz de su madre Hana la siguió fingiendo tanta naturalidad como podía.

Al llegar se encontró con la mirada más fría que le habían dirigido en su vida. Pero todavía tenía una oportunidad. La californiana no había armado un escándalo… aún. Era el momento de aprovechar aquellos deliciosos segundos a su favor, e impedir que todo lo que había planeado se viniera abajo.

Alumi observó como Hana clavó una rodilla en el suelo. ¿Qué pretendía?. Del bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja de porcelana y la coloco frente a ella.

-Te concedo el honor de ser mi esposa-¡ZAZ! Hasta ahí había llegado con el ridículo. La rubia le sonó tremenda bofetada que no le extrañaría que cabezas curiosas empezaran a asomarse por la pensión.

-Eso me pasa por creer que habías crecido algo-

-¡Eres tan salvaje!-Hana se sobo la mejilla poniéndose de pie-Dime que quieres, ¡incluso me arrodille! ¿No es suficiente?-

-Maldito infeliz-Alumi se acercó amenazante-Lo que quiero es una explicación. ¡AHORA!-

-¡Baja la voz!-Con preocupación observó a todos lados-No es necesario tan escándalo. Después de todo íbamos a casarnos desde el inicio. Tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir-

-¡No pienso casarme contigo!-

-¡Tienes que! No hay otra opción. Escucha, ¡te lo estoy rogando!-

-Ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra-

-¡No seas tan necia! Las cosas fueron mal hace años, pero podemos arreglarlo. Intentarlo de nuevo, ¿no quieres?-La tomo de las manos acercándolo a él-Escuchaste a mi padres, es nuestro destino-

-No, Hanna-Se soltó de su agarre-Aunque estuvieras diciendo la verdad. Es imposible-Dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Espera!-Corrió hasta ponerse frente a ella-¿Crees que en serio mi madre aceptará que rechacemos su voluntad por segunda vez?-

-Hana-La rubia dio un suspiro sonoro-No lo entiendes. No puedo-

-¿Es por lo que pasó cuando teníamos trece años? ¡Está bien! Te perdono-Le coloco una mano el hombro.

-¡No me estoy refiriendo a eso!-Lo aparto con brusquedad.

-¡Arrgg!-Se agarro la cabeza con frustación-¡Tenias que ser tan cabeza dura como mamá!-

-¡Callate!-

-¿Pero que se podía esperar si hasta tienen el mismo nombre?-

-Guarda silencio-

-¿No te importa lo que piensen mis padres? ¡Eres tan malditamente irrespetuosa!-

-Hana- Lo llamó con tono siniestro haciéndolo callar-Estoy embarazada-Alumi clavó la mirada en los ojos del rubio, quien poco a poco iba perdiendo el color en el rostro.

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Chan, chan, chan! *música dramática*

Las cosas se complican para el pobre Hanita, ¿que será de su vida ahora?

Escribí este capítulo en dos momentos diferentes, en el uno en que está muy feliz por sus comentarios y en el otro que estaba tremendamente enojada como para reírme de algo. Si sienten que hay algún salto en la manera que está narrada la historia, me disculpo u.u.

Anyway,

¡No leemos pronto! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Hana entró en shock. Podía sentir su rostro entumecido y la voz de Alumi muy lejos de él a pesar de estar tan cerca. Su boca se secaba cada vez más y la garganta se le cerraba poco a poco impidiendo que pase el aire. Un hijo... ¡Un hijo! Él no estaba preparado para ser padre, pero Anna Asakura estaría más que lista para matarlo.

Sintio como sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. A su lado Alumi lo miraba preocupada y trataba en vano de sostenerlo por los hombros para que su cabeza no hiciera un hoyo en el piso. Pero el seguía con esa estúpida mueca en la cara.

-¡Hana!-Alumi lo sacudió con fuerza-¿Estás bien?-

-Ma...-Su ex prometida se acerco más para oir lo que tartamudeaba-Ma... ¡Mamá! ¡Vas a ser mamá! -Se apuntó a si mismo-¡Y yo voy a ser papá!-Tenía los ojos abierto como platos.

-¿Pero que estás diciendo?-Arrugó el rostro-No creeras que este hijo es tu tuyo, ¿verdad?-Pero él no le respondió, y ella se llevo la palma a la frente-¡No seas tan tonto! Eso es imposible-

-Pero... Tú... Yo...-Apuntó en orden a sus direcciones.

-¿Tú y yo que Hana?-

-Cuando teniamos trece...-Silencio. Esos fue lo que se escucho hasta que la rubia lo soltó con una carcajada, dejando que cayera sobre aquel helado suelo.

-¡Si nunca hicimos nada! Me rechazabas cada vez que me acercaba. ¿Sabes cuanto me costó robarte un beso?-Tenía pequeños atisbo de lágrimas en los ojos por la risa-Además, ¿como podría estar embarazada una mujer durante más de diez años?-

Tenía razón, pensó. La conmoción lo había llevado lejos. ¡Que tonto! ¿Cómo podía ponerse a si mismo en semejante ridiculo? Tenían que ser los malditos genes de Yoh Asakura, le habían causado problemas desde que era niño. Aún así la situación era bastante mala.

-¡¿PERO COMO DEJASTE QUE ESO SUCEDIERA?!-Agitado, se paro frente a ella-¡Se supone que eras la sensata, aquí!-

-Lo soy, por eso no te dejaré seguir con esto-Dio un suspiro-Además, no hay nada que hacer-Hana arrugó los labios.

-¿Piensas tenerlo?-Alumi le sono tremenda cachetada por la pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué insinuas?-El golpe deberia bastar para volverlo a la realidad.

-¡AY! ¡Nada! Solo no supe... Como reaccionar-Sobo su mejilla con disgusto-¿Cómo vamos a decirle?-Alumi cruzó los brazos

-No lo sé. Ya que inventaste esto, haste responsable. Quizás así Anna-san te perdone-En respuesta Hana sacudio la cabeza.

-No estaba hablando de mamá, sino de... **él**-Señalo su barriga. Ella descendio la mirada hasta ahí.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿A que más, tonta? Algún día crecera y se dará cuenta que no es como yo, ¿qué le diremos entonces?-Expresó con una seriedad-No quiero que armen rumores en la escuela-Fruncio el ceño-¿Sabes lo crueles que son los niños? UNOS BASTARDOS Lo sé, porque solia ser uno de ellos...-Alumi abrío cada vez más la boca.

-¡Basta idiota!-Interrumpio sus incoherencias-Me negue a tu propuesta, entiendelo. Entra ahí de una maldita vez y di la verdad-Apuntó a la pensión.

-No-La determinación en su voz la sorprendió-No piensas con claridad. Nadie puede traer al mundo a alguien, solo-La mirada de ella se torno fría.

-Ese no es tu asunto, Hana-Apreto los puños-Resuelve tus problemas y no te conviertas en uno más para nosotros-Paso a su lado hasta llegar a la puerta-No necesitamos a nadie, menos a ti-

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro molesto. Ocupado, otra vez. ¡Estúpido teléfono! Podía jurar que tenia la oreja roja de todo el tiempo que había estado presionando el aparato contra ella. Las explicaciones habían quedado de más cuando su madre lo hecho de la casa la noche anterior. Ella lo había dejado bien claro: solo le importaba que ambos llegaran al altar el día que se los impusiera. El resto no le era de interés. Al parecer, al menos, no habían esuchado la confesión de su futura esposa.

Marcó una vez. Giró el cuerpo hasta la salida de su oficina y del otro lado Kiara le saludo con un guiño. Corrió la cortina. Así estaba mejor. Pero nada le contestó.

-¡ERES UN INUTIL!-Alguien abrió la puerta en ese momento-¡ESTÁS DESPEDIDO!-Arrojó el teléfono a la basura. Luego se giró a la entrada-¡TAMBIÉN TÚ!-

-Pero yo no...-Lloraba un hombre flacucho de lentes redondos.

-¡Y TÚ, Y TÚ, Y TÚ!-Afuera los empleados corrían, chocaban gateaban hasta esconderse debajo de sus escritorios. Hana apuntaba a cada uno que se le pasaba por el enfrente-¡Todos ustedes y sus malditos teléfonos pueden irse al infierno!-

-¡Dios! ¡Ayudanos!-Murmuro alguien cerca.

-¡NO LO NOMBREEES!-Hana pataleo furioso-¡¿Por qué no funciona el maldito teléfono?!-

-Están instalando una nueva extensión-La explicación pareció calmarlo.

-¿Y saben quién es el técnico?-

-Eh... Si-Otra voz hablo.

-¡PUES ESTÁ DESPEDIDO!-Gruño haciendo a todos gritar.

-Pero... Pero... ¿y si intenta enviar un correo?-Eso vino debajo de una de las mesas.

-¡NO TENGO SU EMAIL!-

-Yo... Puedo conseguirlo-Alguien asomo la cabeza con una mano levantada.

-¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?!-

-Porque me despidió-Se encogió con miedo.

-¿Por qué estás tan alterado?-Men Tao se abrió paso. Llevaba un maletín en la mano y vestía un traje gris-Disculpenlo, por favor-Extendió una mano para ayudar a una de las empleadas a levantarse.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-La distracción de Men bastó para que el resto se incorporará a sus puestos con lentitud.

-Negocios-Dejó a la joven que había ayudado detrás, casi desmayandose-Y... ¿Cómo está Alumi?-Una ligera sonrisa le adornó los labios.

* * *

-¿QUEEEEE?-Hana golpeo el escritorio con las manos-¡¿LO SABES?!-

-¿Te sorprende? Ayer me levantaron con su escandalo-

-¿Cómo... Cómo que escandalo?-Se echo para atrás confundido-No me digas...-

-Si, genio. Estaba ahí-Frente al rubio, Men se sentaba con tranquilidad-Me quedaré en la pensión de tus padres unos días-

-¡¿Pero por qué?!-

-Porque quiero y punto-Desvío la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas-El punto es, idiota, ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-Pues... ¡Que más! Ella dijo que piensa tenerlo-Cayó sobre su asiento-Pero no quiere saber nada de mi-Hizó un puchero.

-No la culpo-Apoyó la cabeza en una mano-¿Era tu plan dejarla embarazada para que así no pudiera negarse al compromiso? Que canalla-

-¡¿A quién lla...?!-Se detuvo abruptamente-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oiste. Son el tipo de cosas que un idiota como tú haría. ¿Por qué pones esa cara de estúpido?-Hana lo observaba en shock-Oh, ya veo. Temes que diga algo. Está bien, no lo haré. Entiendo que incluso gente como tú necesita que se le muestre algo de compasión. Además no es mi asunto, por eso volví a lo que hacía antes que siguieran con su discusión-

-¿Fue por eso o por qué le tienes miedo a Alumi?-Preguntó tragando incomodo.

-Por supuesto que no-Pero el temblor de su rostro decía otra cosa-Como sea. Me marchó ya. Solo pasaba a ver que tal lo llevabas. Y oye-Hana dirigió la mirada a Men que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta-Tomalo con calma. Incluso yo sé que no serás tan mal padre-

-Men...-Susurro con sorpresa. El chino abrió la puerta.

-Por cierto, me dieron tu habitación-

-¡PERO COMO SE...!-Pero la puerta se cerró antes de terminar.

* * *

Alumi frunció el ceño. Se frotó los ojos y los volvió a abrir. No, no era un sueño. Frente a ella estaba el idiota de Hana, del otro lado de la ventana. ¡De la ventana que estaba en el tercer piso! Sus alumnas practicaban dandole la espaldas al rubio, quien se aferraba al borde con una expresión de terror.

Desde la tarde del día anterior, Hana había llenado el buzón de su correo hasta que no tuvo más opción que bloquearlo. Tampoco había contestado sus llamadas. En la mañana se había aparecido en la cafetería por la que solía pasar antes de ir a la escuela, pero le había golpeado la nariz con la misma puerta cuando él tuvo intenciones de entrar. Cuando iba a subir al metro lo vio en el vagón, apresionado contra el vidrio, así que declinó y prefirió tomar un taxi.

-¡Hey girls!-Las alumnas adoraban su acento americano-Lo dejaremos por aquí ahora. Las veo luego-Sonriendo, empezó a empujarlas para que salieran.

Cuando cerró la puerta, camino hacia la ventana y la abrió. Hana cayó con un sonoro golpe al piso, agitado. Se podía notar lo tenso que tenía el cuerpo por haber estado aferrandose a los barandales para no caerse. Pobre idiota.

-¡Por fin!-En la mano izquierda llevaba una bolsa que Alumi no había visto-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¡Casi muero ahí!-

-Lo siento, Hana-Se arrodillo a su lado-Tenía la esperanza de que cayeras-

-¡Que graciosa! Esto es lo que me cuesta preocuparme por ti. ¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes? ¿Tienes el computador averiado? ¿Quién es tu técnico? Si puedo, haré que lo despidan-Se puso de pie y le extiendo la bolsa-Ten. Solo tomaste un café hoy en la mañana, ¿no? Necesitan alimentarse mejor. ¡Mira la hora que es! ¿En qué tiempo piensas salir a comer? No hay restaurantes, ni puestos cerca-

-No asunto tuyo-Le arrebato la bolsa-¿Y por qué estás espiandome, pervertido? Espero que hayas traído hamburguesas-

-¡Arg! Deja de pensar en porquerias, vas a tener un bebé-Se ajusto el cuello-Bueno... Vamos-Ella entrecerro los ojos molesta.

-Ya veo, así que a eso es a lo que has venido-Abrío la ventana-Puedes largarte, no pienso seguir tus estúpidos planes-Cruzó lo brazos.

-No seas tan orgullosa-Golpio el lugar vacio al lado del banco donde se había sentado-Ven, ¿no pensarás que todo es para ti?-Alumi se encamino en su dirección, abrió la bolsa y enarco una ceja.

-¿Bolas de arroz y curry?-Preguntó al ver el contenido-No parece el menú de un restaurante decente-

-No te pongas exquisita. Lo prepare yo-Hana la ayudó a sacar los recipientes.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Mostró sorpresa-Estás llegando demasiado lejos con es...-Él coloco una mano sobre la de ella deteniendola.

-Solo come, ¿de acuerdo?-Era la primera vez que le tomaba la mano en años. Había algo natural en eso, reconfortante. Quizás por eso ella accedió y ambos comenzaron a masticar en silencio.

* * *

-No quiero que te involucres-Alumi miró hacia el frente con seriedad-Este es mi problema. Si te entrometes las narices, solo lo harás más complicado-

Hana había tomado las cosas de ella y sin decir palabra se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa. El auto estaba estacionado al pie del edificio dónde Alumi vivía. Se podía decir que era menos costoso que el suyo por la estructura. Él se encontró preguntándose que tan seguro sería vivir en ese lugar ahora.

-No puedo-Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza-¿Qué clase de padre sería?-

-¡Deja de decir eso!-Se voltio furiosa-No te lo conté para asumieras la responsabilidad, sino para que me dejarás en paz-

-Pues no funciono, ¿no?-Su mirada vagaba por el techo, con una expresión tan relajada como la de su padre.

-Tú no entiendes...-

-Tú tampoco-La interrumpió-Si así como debe ser, está bien. No voy a rechazarte por tener un bebé-

-Soy yo quién te está rechazando, Hana-Le lanzó una última mirada y se bajó del auto.

Alumi escuchó el auto arrancar cuando ingreso al edificio. Dio un suspiro con las manos en las caderas. Ese idiota no iba a desaparecer dijera lo que dijera. Pero admitia que recibir apoyo por parte de alguien se sentía bien. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su piso e iba a doblar en la esquina para dirigirse a su apartamento cuando la presencia de alguien la detuvo. De pie, frente a su puerta, estaba el padre de su hijo.

* * *

**¡Y aquí está! :D**

**Lamento tantooooo la tardanza :( Tengo algunos libros por leer pero no podía hacerlo en paz sin antes actualizar.**

**Me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios ^^ Continuen dejandome saber que tal va esta historia para ustedes. Si no saben que decir, les pregunto:**

***¿Ustedes trabajarian para Hana? O.o**

***¿Cómo es posible que alguien despida un teléfono? O.o**

***¿Quién no se desmayaria con el contacto de Men? *O***

**¡Los amo!**


End file.
